For many years, it has been well known to perforate products manufactured from webs such as paper towels, bath tissue and the like to thereby facilitate the removal of sheets from a roll by tearing. There have been proposed a variety of types of mechanical apparatus and numerous different methods for forming the perforations for these products. Typically, a moving blade has been utilized to perforate a web as it passes between the moving blade and a stationary anvil wherein the moving blade extends perpendicular to the direction of travel of the web.
While this conventional operation has been widely adopted, there are a number of well known drawbacks in terms of the overall reliability, manufacturing costs, flexibility, and perforation quality. Among the drawbacks is the fact that the interaction of the moving blade and the stationary anvil is known to impose a speed limitation since vibrations produced at high speeds adversely affect the overall quality of the perforations formed in a web. Further, the vibrations caused by the interaction of the moving blade and stationary anvil may result in costly web breaks or equipment malfunctions requiring a shutdown of the manufacturing operation.
For instance, it is known that the teeth on the moving blade become dull or broken after a period of use. This not only will result in an inferior and unacceptable level of perforation quality, but it will also require a temporary shutdown of the manufacturing operation to replace the moving blade and to discard inferior product produced immediately prior to shutdown. As will be appreciated, this results in unacceptable waste and significantly increased manufacturing costs.
In addition, another drawback to conventional equipment has been the inability to quickly change from one perforation pattern format (or sheet length) to another without significant down time for the changeover. It has typically been the case that this type of changeover requires the manufacturing operation to be shut down for at least several hours. While the changeover is occurring, there is obviously no product being produced and personnel must be actively engaged in implementing the changeover, all of which leads to significantly increased manufacturing costs.
In another respect, there has been a continuing need for greater flexibility in order to produce products having enhanced consumer desirability. For instance, it would be desirable to be able to produce both linear and nonlinear perforations as well as perforations extending in both the cross and machine directions. While various approaches have been suggested, none have offered the requisite level of perforation quality that would result in a fully acceptable product.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have perforations that are sufficiently strong to withstand winding of a web but also sufficiently weaken at least at the edges to facilitate the separation of one sheet from the next. Further, it would be desirable to have a wound or rolled perforated web product which is manufactured in such a manner that it is possible for a line of perforations to complement, register with, or match an embossed or printed pattern on the web.
While various efforts have been made in the past which were directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and/or to providing one or more of the foregoing features, there remains a need for perforating apparatuses and methods and perforated web products having improved reliability, lower manufacturing costs, greater flexibility, and higher perforation quality.